Divergent Parady
by GreenspireTC
Summary: A story about the book Divergent.


The morning sun shines on my face as my mother cuts my hair. I feel the warmth on my face when I remember it's testing day. It makes me so nervous I feel my stomach clench and twist.

"Honey are you okay?" she says to me.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little nervous" I answer.

"Were you nervous?" I ask her.

"No, I was terrified," she says as she grins. I look at the ground and swallow hard.

"But you don't have to be, it was all fine in the end." She says reassuringly. She puts something in my blonde hair to wrap it around, making a perfect bun. She opens the mirror and says

"Only look in the mirror for a second," I glance at my reflection then look away. There's five factions Abnegation who are the selfless, Amity they are the farmers and are happy and joyful all the time, Candor they never ever lie, Erudite they are the smart ones and finally Dauntless. They are the protectors of all our factions and live the free life. When my mother is done with my hair I go to the living room, my brother Caleb is waiting for me. By his facial expression I can tell he is as nervous as I am.

"So I guess we should start walking." He says.

"Yeah," I answer as our parents enter the room. Caleb and I give both of them a hug and

then start walking. Once we get into downtown Caleb and I just walk until finally I can see

where we line up to go into the test. We wait in a line for our faction which is Abnegation with all

the others that were born from our faction. I hear a train coming and everyone looks in the

direction it's coming from. I just see their heads looking out the window when I realize that the

train isn't slowing down. Are they going to jump! To everyone's astonishment they jump and roll

down the hill, my jaw drops to my feet. They look like monkeys! Someone must be playing drum

music for them because everyone else can hear it too. It makes me laugh a little. They all run into

the line that says Dauntless. Someone calls us in. My stomach squeezes and clenches just as it did

earlier. We have to listen to directions and rules before we go into our texting room. After that we

get assigned a aptitude test giver which are the people who do the test's on us. We line up in a long

hallway all in front of our rooms. A buzzer goes off that means it's time to go in. Because of our

same last name Caleb is in the room next to me. I open the door and go in. There's a lady in my

room.

"Hi," I say nervously.

"Hello," she says

"My name is Tori and I will be your aptitude test giver."

"Um….ok my name is Beatrice." I answer her.

"Please sit." She says trying to be polite.

For some reason I get so distracted with mirrors so this is overwhelming because the whole

room is filled with them.

"What is it with Abnegation and mirrors?" She asks.

"Well we only get to look in them for a couple seconds every few months."

"Hmm," she just thinks about it.

I sit down slowly in the chair thats in the middle of the room. I Can tell on how she acts

and how she looks she is obviously Dauntless. She brings a little glass bottle filled with a blue

liquid called serum.

"Drink this." She says holding it up to my mouth.

"What is it?" I ask concerned.

"It's just stuff to knock you out so you can face your fears that tells you what faction

you're in," she answers. I drink it and lean back waiting for me to fall asleep. When the

serum kicks in I find myself in a room with mirrors on all sides making the room and my reflection

look never ending. Suddenly I hear a growl and turn around seeing a German Shepherd which

doesn't really please me because when I was three one almost bit my face off so they are one of my

greatest fears. It's walking towards me. I can tell it's going to lunge. I look around but theres no

escape. This is it I think. But then I remember

"This isn't real," I say to myself.

The dog lunges at me but I manage to turn and duck so it misses me. It turns and starts to run

towards a girl that looks like me when I was younger. I run after the dog as fast as I can. I leap in

the air with my arms out ready to jump on it to stop it, but when I land we fall through the

floor. All of a sudden I wake up in the testing chair.

"Get up, you need to go out the back door tell your parents the serum made you sick and

you had to go home." Tori says as she grabs my arm.

"Wait what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"What was my test results?" I ask again.

She stops right in her tracks and says.

"Abnegation, Amity and Dauntless." She says strictly.

"I don't know what you mean." I say.

"The test didn't work on you Beatris."

"What? Theres got to be another way I have to have my results." I say starting to get mad.

"They call it Divergent," she says.

"Now go hurry, don't let anyone know," then she just pushes me out the door and slams it

shut. So just walk home. Were sitting at the dinner table eating when Caleb asks me.

"So why are you home so early?"

"The serum made me sick so they sent me home."

They all give me strange and concerned looks.

"Beatris this is serious, did something go wrong?" my dad asks.

"No everythings fine." I answer trying to sound truthful.

Our whole meal is pretty much silent after that.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I hear my alarm clock go off.

I look at the time as I smack the top of it to turn it off. The time is exactly 6:30 am. The ceremony

where we pick our faction is at noon but you have to be there at eleven thirty. I get up and get

ready in an half hour, go downstairs and eat with my parents and caleb for another half hour, then

twenty minutes later we get in the car and leave. It takes us a long three hours and fifty minutes for

us to get there driving in our car. When we pull into a parking space I get out and take a deep

breath to calm myself down and to prepare for the decision I was about to make. We walk into the auditorium and start to look for our seats when we run into the soon to be president of the factions

who is from Erudite which is trying to take over Abnegation because they are in charge of all the

factions.

"Well, hello Mr. Prior," she says to my dad.

"Hello," he says back.

"This must be your children Caleb and Beatrice Prior am I right?" She sort of asks although

she knows.

"Yes," My father answers her.

"You two have a very important decision to make today, hmmm?" she says.

"Yes." answers my mother.

"Well I'm sure that your parents will support any decision you make." she says.

My dad just nods and we walk away and find our seats. We sit there as we are lectured about

things I don't even know. Finally after twenty five minutes they start calling names of people who

have to go up to the stage to cut themselves on their hand and let their blood drip into whatever

faction they decide to be in. After a long list of names being zoned out my heart stops when I hear the name

"Caleb Prior." Right then I realize that I'm squeezing his hand so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if he lost the

feeling in that hand. Oh no I'm next I think. I give Calebs hand a final little squeeze and then he's

walking down to the stage. He picks up the knife and cuts his hand, holds it over one of the

faction bowls until a drop of blood drips into it.

"Erudite!" The stage announcer calls. My heart stops once again. I look at my mom and dad who looked shocked as well. He looks us in the eye and we all just stare at him with probably

the most shocked look someone could ever make.

"Beatrise Prior" I hear my name being called.

My mom gives me a warm smile as I start to get up and walk down to the stage. I walk up the steps

and walk across the stage over towards the table and up to the knife. I cut my hand, set the knife

down, hold my hand out and think for a moment. I've made my up mind that I want to be in

Dauntless. I'm slowly moving my hand down to the end where Dauntless is when my blood

accidently drips into Erudite.

"Erudite!" the stage announcer calls.I almost faint, but I manage to turn around and look into my parents' eyes and see their faces that

are much worse than when Caleb picked Erudite. I walk off the stage and go sit by Caleb in the Erudite section. When I sit down all he does is stairs at me. I look him in the eye and whisper

"What am I going to do?"


End file.
